ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5
Three Months to Counter is the 5th episode of the first anime season of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!, and it was released in October 31, 2000. Summary Ippo attempts to shadow box, he asks Kimura for pointers, but Kimura and Aoki teases him. Ippo asks the coach how to deal with Miyata Ichirō's counter, the coach orders Ippo to get in the ring. The coach explains to Ippo to irritate Miyata by making him wait, then when he rushes towards Ippo, uppercut him. Ippo and the coach begin mitt training as Miyata Senior watches. Ippo takes a break and sits down next to Miyata's father, as Miyata talks with his father, Ippo begins to realize that man is Miyata's father. The next day, as Ippo does multiple training exercises, the coach and Miyata's father talk about Ippo's potential and Miyata's motivation. After training, Ippo goes to the shower room, Takamura goes towards Ippo and notices Ippo's towel around his waist and asks why he's wearing it, Takamura, teasing Ippo, takes the towel off. Takamura tells Ippo that he should buy boxing shoes. Ippo goes to Ohta Sporting Goods, Ippo asks for boxing shoes and the store clerk shows Ippo an expensive pair for out boxers. Miyata notices and stops Ippo from buying it, instead he shows Ippo a different pair of shoes suited for an in boxer like Ippo. After Ippo buys the shoes, he goes to Miyata to thank him, he attempts to treat him with juice, Miyata denies, after Ippo protests, Miyata accepts the offer. As they drink, Ippo tells Miyata how jealous he is about Miyata having his father teach him boxing. Miyata talks about what his father was like as a boxer and how he retired due to an injury and how Miyata trained ever since. The next day, Ippo tells the coach that he wants to take Miyata head-on, the coach says to get ready for the harsh training. For weeks, Ippo trained, during training he goes with Takamura and Kimura to Chuuka Soba and finds out that Aoki works there, for the next few weeks Ippo continues training. On the last day the coach comments that Ippo is ready for the sparring tomorrow. Information Characters Introduced *Miyata Senior *Makunouchi Kazuo (photo only) Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *Chuuka Soba *Ohta Sporting Goods Gallery 5-1.png|Ippo training|linktext=Ippo mitt training for the spar with Miyata. 5-2.png|Miyata's father in a match|linktext=Miyata's father in a match. 5-3.png|Ippo and Miyata|linktext=Ippo and Miyata talking about Miyata's father. 5-4.png|Ippo's uppercut|linktext=Ippo's uppercut knocking off the coach's mitt during the three month training. Anime and Manga Differences *The anime adds the following: **Ippo asking Kimura about shadow boxing. **Ippo notices Miyata's father after mitt training. **The coach and Miyata's father talking about Ippo's potential and Miyata's motivation. *In the manga, after mitt punching, the coach tells Ippo to get boxing shoes. In the anime, Takamura is the one who told Ippo to get boxing shoes. fr:Trois mois jusqu'au Contre Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes